VenusBloodEmpire:Towns
Towns & Cities City types and developing Each section on map contain several cities and towns to conquer or develop. The more towns the enemy has, the more often it attacks you. Time of attack can be measured by checking upper line on floating window on main screen. When line is full, next turn enemy will attack you. Enemy attacks you by using one of the forces stationed in his towns, so if you defend successfuly and hurt that force, it will be easier to attack that town. Each turn enemy forces recover some hp. Towns & Cities have several types, that show how good it is in raising some global stats. Each city has maximum level of 45, except capitals that can be raised to 60. Each turn city give some experience to global stats. Cities that are better in certain areas give more experience in those areas. Also each city has a bar that is raised each turn, when it reaches the end that city gives a hude boost to global stats experience at once. City levels can be raised by spending money on them. This also raises city's progress bar, but can only be done three times per turn. It is recommended to spend money on cities that have almost filled progress bar, that way you gain a lot of benefits right on next turn. Countries アルテミシア (Artemishia) Country ruled by the goddess of Earth アリアンロッド (Arianroddo). The first country on your way of conquest. In the beginning you only have a rather weak town called バントリー (Bantori). So you need to conquer some more towns fast or you risk being left without money. Has rather diverse cities types, that allow you to specialize into any sphere that you want. But because amount of towns is still rather low, it is will be a good decision to progress into neighboring countries. After conquering it you can attack any of three countries Roveria, Yutoranto or Eight state empire. ローヴェリア (Roveria) Roveria is technology based country, expect to see a lot of industrial cities and mining towns. If you need to raise Industry stat to gain access to neutral alignment units, you should choose to attack this country when you have a chance. Guarded by goddess of Fire マリス (Maris). ユートラント (Yutoranto) Magic country Yutoranto is protected by Wind goddess ジルニトラ (Jirunitora). There are a lot of Elves, Magicians and Fairies who protect this country. Most cities provide a boost to global Magic stat, that allow you to produce Chaos units. 八州皇国 (Eight state empire) Empire that is based on several islands and ruled by Water goddess ツクヨミ (Tsukuyomi). Protected mostly by samurai. Some battles are sea battles, so any squad that does not have a unit with skill 兵士運搬 (Soldier Transport) at the end of the turn will die and lose battle. So it could be a good tactic to aim at enemy unit that have this skill, if you don't want to kill all his units, and don't forget to bring one of such units with your squad: 船団 (ship), ゴーストシップ(ghost ship), シーサーペント (sea serpent), 飛空船団(flying ship). ハルベルズ (Harberuzu) Country ruled by the strongest of the good goddesses - Light goddess イルダーナ (Irudana). Capital is surrounded by four fortresses, so expect heavy resistance if (or when) you decide to attack this country. It can be attacked after conquering 3 other countries on this continent, or can be left till you conquer all 4. バルドル帝国 (Baldor Empire) Empire ruled by Dark goddess モリガン (Morigan). If you ever decide to attack it, be prepared to suffer the wrath of higher ranked magic beasts and demons.